mientras estabamos encerrados
by alehime
Summary: que puede pasar cuando nos quedamos encerrados con la persona mas importante en tu vida TOUMA X RYUICHI


este es mi primer fanfinc que escribo de esta pareja y espero que le guste espero que me dejen reviews y acepto comentarios y sugerenciaas para hacer mucho mejor esto y pues como ya saben los personajes no son mios y no lucro con ellos solo hice algo que me gustaba buendo que se abra el telon .

MIENTRAS ESTABAMOS ENCERRADOS

Ya era de noche cuando la banda Nittle Gasper se encontraba ensayando

Noriko: bueno ya es hora de que me retire ya es muy tarde así que hasta maña bye cuídense

Touma: hasta mañana noriko-chan

Ryuichi: hasta maña noriko no na da

Touma: bueno ryuichi si quieres irte tu también debes estar muy cansado yo guardo las cosas

Ryuichi: no, yo te ayudo

Cuando guardaron las cosas los dos se subieron al ascensor

Ryuichi: tu ya tienes sueño kumagoro, si no te preocupes pronto vamos a llegar a casa para que duermas

Touma observaba la plática de su amigo, nunca había visto lo lindo que era en toda la extensión y lo mucho que significaba en su vida todo por culpa de su estupida obsesión con yuki, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido

Ryuichi: que fue ese sonido touma (se abrazo mas a su peluche)

Touma: creo que el elevador se descompuso (apretando con insistencia los botones)

Ryuichi: que, nos vamos a quedar aquí encerrados

Touma: por lo que veo si hasta que alguien se de cuenta que estamos aquí

Ryuichi: kumagoro no quiere quedarse aquí le da miedo los lugares oscuros (viendo a touma con sus ojos vidriosos en su forma chibi)

Touma se acerca a ryuichi y lo abraza

Touma: dile a kumagoro que no se preocupe por que yo aquí voy a estar para cuidarlo

Ryuichi: deberás no vas a dejar que nada le pase

Touma: deberás, te lo prometo

Touma estaba viendo los ojos azules de ryuichi cuando se acerco y lo beso, ryuichi se sorprendió por el repentino beso que dejo caer a kumagoro después de que se le pasara la sorpresa empezó a corresponder el beso que fue interrumpido por la falta de oxigeno de ambos, menos sus miradas.

Ryuichi: que significa esto touma

Touma: significa que me e dando cuenta que te amo que nunca deje de hacerlo en todo este tiempo

Ryuichi: yo…

Pero fue interrumpido por touma

Touma: no digas nada déjame terminar a mi, se que te hice mucho daño al decirte que amaba a yuki y que fue por mi culpa de que te fueras a América, pero esta ves no estoy confundió y se lo que quiero y lo que quiero es a ti

Ryuichi se acerco a touma y lo beso un beso suave lento, donde ryuichi se daba la oportunidad de saborear esos labios carnosos que por mucho tiempo había deseado, poco a poco ryuchi fue despojando a touma de su ropa cosa que touma le siguió sin separarse dándose pequeños besos los dos estaban desvistiéndose cuando estaban completamente desnudos ryuichi y touma se contemplaron poco a poco touma se fue acercando a ryuichi a acorralándolo en la pared empezando a dejar suave besos en el cuello que poco a poco fueron bajando sacando le uno que otro gemido a ryuichi, hasta llegar al miembro donde empezó a jugar con el miembro de ryuichi dando pequeños lengüetazos en el largo miembro para llegar a la punta de un muy despierto miembro empezó a masturbarlo y jugar con el oyendo los gemidos de ryuichi que a el lo exitaban mas, ryuichi se vació en la boca de touma tragándose todo, touma se incorporo y se acerco a ryuichi a besarlo.

Ryuichi: a hora es mi turno

Ryuchi tumbo a touma y empezó a besar en cuello sus miembro se rozaron haciendo gemir a touma cosa que éxito mas a ryuchi su mano siguió explorando aquel cuerpo color nívea llegando al miembro donde empezó a dar pequeños masajes mientras el se encargaba de seguir explorando aquel cuerpo con su boca y sintiendo bajo su cuerpo a touma templar de placer

Touma: ha ryuichi yo ha…. me… voy a venir

Ryuichi se la empezó a sobar con mas fuerza haciendo que touma se vaciara por completo en su mano, touma beso a ryuichi y se sentó haciendo que ryuichi se sentar arriba de el llevo su mano a la boca de ryuchi haciendo que este la besara veía como ryuichi besaba su mano lentamente , empezando por la palma llegando ha los dedos besando cada uno, touma tomo a ryuchi de la cintura y lo atrajo mas hacia el llevando su mano que hasta hace un momento estaba besando ryuichi hacia su entrada metiendo un dedo, vio como ryuchi gemía y su cara se contraía por el dolor de aquel dedo intruso touma empezó a besarlo y mover lentamente aquel dedo sintiendo la respiración de

ryuichi en su oído y llenándolo de placer queriendo estar dentro de el lo separo lentamente de el dirigiendo su miembro hacia la entrada de ryuichi que poco a poco fue entrando haciendo que ryuichi se aferrara mas a el cuando ya estuvo por completo en el empezó a moverse lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás haciendo que sus embestidas fueran en aumento y masturbando el miembro de ryuichi haciendo que este temblara de placer y que el silencio del elevador fuera sustituido por unos gritos llenos de placer hacia la ultima embestida los dos llegaron a su segundo orgasmos , touma descargándose en el interior de ryuichi y este en el abdomen de touma, ryuchi se recargo en el pecho de touma y este acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de ryuichi descansando y tratando de controlar su respiración.

Touma: ryuichi eso significa que aun me quieres

Ryuichi: no

Touma: que,entonces que significa

Ryuichi: que te amo

Touma: entonces quieres ser mi novio

Ryuichi: y mika-san que va a pasar con ella

Touma: ella sabe que no la quiero y a demás estamos haciendo los tramites de divorció

Ryuichi: entonces si quiero ser el novio del productor mas guapo y sexy

Touma y ryuichi se quedaron en el elevador toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente fueron encontrados dormidos y abrazados por mrs. K y seguchi

Seguchi: se quedaron encerrados toda la noche sakuma- san y seguchi san

Ryuichi: SIP no na da toda la noche y fue una noche genial

mrs. K: por que que paso

Touma: nada interesante

Ryuichi se le pego a touma del cuello y le dio un beso para sorpresa de todos

Ryuichi: si nada interesante solamente que somos novios.


End file.
